High School Gods
by Sunshine Rois
Summary: Olympus has been ransacked and the gods are reborn in a new era. So what do twelve gods with both the mentality of an average teenager and of the Greek gods do in an average high school?
1. Chapter 1

The twelve thrones sat in pairs on six marble steps

The twelve thrones sat in pairs on six marble steps. Each throne was near the wall with a space in the middle for demigods to approach Zeus and Hera on the top platform. On the next platform sat Poseidon to Zeus's right and to Hera's left sat Hestia. On Poseidon's side was Aphrodite on the platform beneath him and next to Hestia was Athena. Sitting next to Aphrodite, on the next platform down, much to Hephaestus dislike, was Ares and across from him sat Demeter. The fifth platform was occupied by the twins Apollo and Artemis. On the main floor were Hephaestus and Hermes' thrones. Hephaestus was unable to walk up the platforms due to his dumb leg so he sat there while Hermes's was nearly always empty.

Each throne was decorated depending on the god or goddess that sat there. The back of Hera's throne was shaped as peacock feathers while her husband's next to her had clouds and the arm rests were supported by gilded lightning bolts. On the sides of Poseidon's marble throne a sculptor had carved horses galloping and the back-rest had the appearance of waves. Hestia's throne was homely, instead of gold or some other precious metal; hers was made from cedar wood. The throne of Aphrodite was silver, she believed it looked better with her flaxen hair than gold, and carved to resemble the oyster mortals seemed to believe that she came from; anytime that Aphrodite chose to grace the council with her presence Eros sat at her feet. Across from Aphrodite's silver throne was Athena's copper; the back of it carved in the image of an owl while the rest of the frame had the design of an Athenian chariot. The second copper throne, decorated by carved battle scenes, was Ares. Demeter's throne was a duller gold color and carved with grain, wheat, and corn; during the spring, summer, and fall when her daughter was with her Persephone stood behind her mother's throne. Apollo and Artemis' throne's were as opposite as they were, his golden one with the appearance of a sun over his head while hers was silver with a U-shaped crescent over her head. Hephaestus' throne was the only one made out of iron which was his favorite metal; over one arm rest was the magical net he'd caught Aphrodite and Ares with that he kept to remind them of their embarrassment. The last, the nearly always empty throne of Hermes, was marble and the only decoration was the carved wings on the sides.

The throne room had two large ash wood doors that were now barred shut. The marble pillars that stood at decoration holding up the roof while granite walls were the true support. Any other deities, Eros and Persephone mostly, were outside the barred doors and were trying to get in. Cronus walked slowly up the platforms, each god or goddess he passed cringing as he did, until he stood before his son and daughter on the top platform. He was naked, a sign of his barbarity.

"Hera, Zeus," he turned his attention to every other deity that was his direct child, "How could you destroy my in such a way? Well, attempt to destroy me." His black eyes were trained on to Zeus' sky blue ones. Since it didn't appear his son had any intention of answering his question he turned on his heel and left. At the exit he turned back to the twelve gods. "Say goodbye…to your Olympus."

Athena sent her owl to the demigods outside the barricade and told them to flee, that Olympus was falling. Inside the antechamber the gods devised an escape route. They would die and Hades would arrange for them to be reborn again in a new era. The building shuddered and the gods looked at each other in fear. For brief


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy woke up and looked around

Mandy woke up and looked around. The clock next to her blared with the most obnoxious sound some moron could come up with. For the umpteenth time she hit the sleep button. Every day her mother reset the time and apparently, she'd been so tired she'd forgotten to change it. Ten minutes later, the sound again woke her and instead of beating it, she yanked the cord out of the wall.

Clank. Clank, clank. One eye opened as she looked over to where the irritating sound was coming from. Clank. Another pebble hit the glass pane of the window next to her bed. She pulled back the navy blue curtains to look down at her best friend where he stood on the ground. In his hands were more of those horrible rocks. With sleepy hands, she pushed up the pane of glass.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled down from the second floor window. Sean didn't need to be close to see her glare and rolled his eyes. And he also knew that she was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess.

"How about it's 7 in the morning on a Monday and you aren't dressed yet?" he asked yelling back. There was a sudden flowing cursing as she ducked her head back in the window, hitting it on the way through and a sudden scuffling. Chuckling, he walked around to the front of the house and unlocked the door as a cursing Mandy through it. In the back of his yellow Volvo. On the back seat were a hairbrush, a muffin, and a pack of gum.

"Bro, you're a life saver," she informed him as he drove the eight-minute drive to the school. Now dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, she mildly presentable. He wondered briefly what he'd do if she decided to become a real girl. Not saying she wasn't pretty with long, straight chestnut hair and eyes the color of the moon but she just didn't seem to notice the guys around her. He on the other hand had a date with a different girl each Saturday.

Olympus High was built by a Greek architect as an American monument to the Greek gods. Sean pulled into his parking spot in the Apollo section of the student parking just as the warning bell began.

"Thanks Sean!" Mandy yelled as she dashed off to the west side of campus. He waited for a second before locking the door and left hers open as she came running back to grab her backpack. He couldn't help cringing when she slammed the door.

"Sorry baby," he said affectionately to his Volvo then walked leisurely to his first period in the quad next to where he parked.

Mandy darted into English and had barely sat down when the warning bell rang. Katie, who sat next to her, reached out a hand briefly for a high-five. Rachel, on the other side of her, gave her two thumbs up. In the front of the class, Miss Berry smirked.

"Looks like all those track meets were worth it." Miss Berry didn't mind her running in like that; she was after all the track coach, which the girls in the middle of her room all were part of. "Today, we are going to continue with Oedipus Rex." Katie read the lines of Jocasta while at the same time making faces at the fact that she married her son. The bell finally rang after an hour and the three of them left together.

"So did Sean drive you to school today?" Rachel teased playfully. She wriggled her eyebrows at her suggestively. The three of them laughed.

"Well duh. He's the only way I get here on time."

"Barely on time," Katie corrected. Since the other two girls knew better than to argue, they kept their mouths shut. The group approached quad three and separated to go their separate ways.

Lauren checked her appearance in one of the many compact mirrors she carried with her. "Hm," she murmured. "I think I need some eyeliner. What do you think?" she asked one of the sycophants that constantly surrounded her.

"You look lovely as always," the girl replied in weak voice. Once again, she turned her blue-green eyes back to her mirror.

"I guess your right," she said, more to herself than to the girl. There was obvious relief in her face at the agreement.

"It's not like I'm seeing anyone other that Blake." There was obvious disdain in her voice that she didn't bother to hide in her group of girls. They all walked toward pod four. All the guys they passed turned to look at her in her short skirt and shirt that showed two inches of flesh of her flat stomach.

"Go," Lauren said, sending the five girls scurrying away from her to their own classes. In front of her stood the wide receiver of the school football team. "Warren. I wasn't expecting to see you today," she said smiling seductively as she walked toward him.

"Hello," he replied roughly. His auburn hair was cut short and his eyes were so dark they were nearly black.

The warning bell rang making him jump a bit. "I'd better go. Couch says if I'm tardy again I'll be on the bench for the next game." He gave her a kiss before moving away and toward quad one.

"Damn," she muttered roughly as she went to her own class.


End file.
